Through Cat Eyes
by starlightneko
Summary: Envy has crossed over to the Other Side of the Gate, turned into a cat, and stripped of his transformation and healing abilities. There he meets a mysterious orange cat who claims to know about this place he wound up.  Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there! This is my first fanfic, so reviews are welcomed.**

The Gate.

It loomed before me, a massive ornately carved door in a void filled with light.

And behind it was Hoenheim, the man I wanted to kill. I smiled at the thought.

Edward stood in front of me, warning me not to go, but I started opening the gates anyway.

Nobody would stand in my way for revenge.

The doors opened, and I was surrounded by shadowy hands, grabbing at me. Which meant that they were going to take me to the Other Side. I let them; felt them dragging me into the Gates.

And I was encompassed by blinding bright yellow light. I closed my eyes to shield my vision, and it faded after several seconds.

But when I opened them, I saw a metal thing race toward my shoulder out of the corner of my eye.

And then I blacked out.

Which was strange. I was a Homunculus. Homunculi don't suddenly faint; my healing abilities should have prevented that. When I regained consciousness, my whole body was sore, my left shoulder in particular, and I couldn't move from the pain. I also felt something prodding my side, but then I blacked out again.

When I came to a second time, my body didn't feel as sore, but my shoulder still hurt. I opened my eyes, and noticed some ridged leaves plastered on my body, many on my left arm.

Or should I say foreleg? Because I was a green cat. Wait, when I tried to go to the other side of the Gate, I transformed into a dragon, not a cat. And certainly not a green one. It didn't matter, though. I could just transform back into a human. I focused on my familiar human form, willing to transform into that.

But for some reason, nothing happened. Maybe it was the ridged leaves, each about the size of two of my paws? I shook them off.

Still nothing, I still couldn't transform. Did this mean that my healing abilities weren't working, either? Great, this means any human scum can come along and kill me. I sighed, this was getting nowhere. I looked around where I was, thinking that would give me a clue where I was. I seemed to be in a forest, lying on a bed of moss in a circular clearing about 5 yards wide with grass. There was also a fire pit in the center about a yard in diameter, the flames still leaping to escape and wreak havoc upon the nearby grass. On the outskirts of the clearing there was a small pile of torn books stacked in a pile.

I limped toward the stack of books. Maybe I could find some answers in them. I was about a yard from the stack when I heard some leaves crunch behind me. I turned around quickly, thinking it was Ed, back for revenge.

But it was just an orange cat with leaves in her mouth. She dropped them in amazement, and ran up to me. I was confused, but figured she might give me some kind of answer.

The first words out of her mouth were "How the HECK did you heal so fast? Most cats would take a week to wake up after being hit by a car, let alone start walking around! And yet here you are about a day afterwards, walking around my camp!" She twitched her tail. "Maybe I'm not as bad as a healer a I thought."

"Healer?" I stared at her, curious.

She nodded, and seemed to have gotten over her initial shock of seeing me walking around. "I saw that car hit your shoulder and decided to bring you back here. Most Stormtroopers would have killed you on the spot, you looking strange and all."

The fur on my back rose. I didn't trust this cat, even if she claims to have helped me.

She sat down near the fire pit. "Just wondering, but do you have a name?" she asked me, "And are you a Geno, by any chance?"

"Geno?" I stared at her, not knowing the term. "I don't know what that is, but my name? It's Envy"

**End of first chapter! I'll try to update sometime this week, so please review in the time being!**


	2. Genos, Blaze, and Fire

**Sorry for the slow update.**

**Envy: The pathetic mortal author couldn't find out how to upload new chapters**

**Yeah, what Envy said.**

The cat nodded, twitched her tail, and replied "My name is Blaze, and I'm a Geno."

"A Geno? What the heck's a Geno?"

She stared at me. "Everyone knows what a Geno is. A cat whose intelligence have been increased by Humans performing an operation on them. They also have some sort of power, and name themselves based on that power."

She seemed pretty surprised that I didn't know what a Geno was. And even more so when I asked where I was. "Germany. And are you SURE the car hitting you didn't screw your brains?"

According to the Fullmetal brat, Hoenheim was in London. So I wasn't near Hoenheim. Crap. At least this cat could come in useful later. She certainly knew more about this place than me. And didn't she say she had some sort of power? Blaze's power was most likely related to fire. So was she like that stupid Cornel, and could shoot fire at will? I asked her if she could breathe fire, and she stared at me.

"No. My power is total immunity to fire, and if I pick up an ember in my mouth, it doesn't go out as long as I have it in there." Great. This means her combat power was as bad as mine so long as I was a cat. She wouldn't be of any use to me when I fight Hoenheim, so I might as well ditch her while I could. I looked at her and asked where the nearest town was.

"The nearest town? Over here, about a half mile" she said, pointing her paw to her right. I nodded, and set off in that direction. "Wait, don't go there! Your shoulder-" Her lecture was cut off as the pain flared up again and I collapsed.

Blaze strolled over, smiling. "You really should listen to me," she proclaimed, and started dragging me back to the camp by the scruff of my neck. I protested, but she kept dragging me.

Once the humiliation stopped she asked if I was hungry. Strangely enough, I was. Guess that's proof that I'm no longer a Homunculus. Maybe Alchemy existed here, and I could get somebody to create a Philosopher's Stone.

While I was thinking, Blaze was at the outskirts of the camp, moving a small rock out of the way with her paw. This caught my attention, and I watched as she got something pink and thin out of a hole the rock seemed to be covering. She put it on one of her forelegs and tucked the same leg against her chest. She then started walking over to me, and as she got closer, I saw she had some thinly sliced ham, around the size of my (feline) head in diameter. She ripped off a small chuck for herself and gave the rest to me.

She went back to the hole she was at a minute ago, and started pawing around it, from what I could see where I was. She came back quickly, and then started plastering the leaves she had in her mouth when I first saw her on my shoulder. I tried to squirm away, but she cuffed my head with her paw.

"Stop resisting! I'm not trying to kill you, for crying out loud!"

"No."

She sighed and tried to hold me down this time. I growled, and she ignored me.

"Slippery Elm's good for soreness. Stop resisting and let me put it on you."

"I still say no."

She ignored me again (I'm starting to see a pattern…). She finally succeeded at almost covering my shoulder with those strange leaves. Once she did, though, it was fairly dark. She sat near the fire, muttering something about winter and restocking food. After a minute of this, she approached me.

"This may sound strange, but have you seen a Geno who calls herself Rhea?"

"No." I'd only been here a few hours. How could I have met anyone?

"Ah. Okay." She stared off into the distance, a sad look in her eyes. "I was hoping you might know." She was silent for a minute, and then told me to get some sleep.

"No."

"Is all you can say no?"

I smirked. "No."

She sighed. "Fine." She then jumped into the fire pit WITH THE FIRE STILL LIT.

"WAIT, DON'T JUMP IN THERE-"

"Someone wasn't paying attention when I said I was immune to fire," she said in a singsong voice.

"WILL YOU WARN ME WHEN YOU DO STUFF LIKE THAT?"

She tilted her head. "No."

I sighed and tried to get some sleep.

(Third person POV, several hour time skip)

The Stormtrooper smiled, and radioed in to the Head Stormtrooper in the town.

"We have reason to believe that we have found a Geno. We can't see very well, but there is a fire pit in a small clearing, with a cat near the edge around half a mile west of town. We can also affirm that there is something shiny on one of its shoulders. Due to this, we have reason to believe that it is Geno 3B6, whom was recently spotted in the town."

The Head Stormtrooper silently swore under his breath. Geno 3B6 had bone blades growing out of the area of its foreleg below its elbow area, and was near impossible to attack with firearms due to the fact he could smell loaded firearms from 50 yards away, so guns were out of the question.

He smiled. Geno 3B6 had evaded him for a while, but now he would beat him.

"Burn the forest down around its ears."

**Cliffhanger!...**

**Envy: Pathetic.**

**Anyway, please review! And ignore Envy!**

**Envy: Hey!**

**And I plan on introducing Geno 3B6 soon.**

**Oh, and the next chapter should answer some questions about Genos.**


	3. Nightmare

**Made another chapter. Kinda a flashback/nightmare for Blaze**

**Blaze: New chapter!**

**Please review!**

*Blaze's POV*

No matter how many times I sleep, I'm always haunted by a dream. However, it isn't just a dream. It is a memory. This makes it all the more haunting.

It always starts when the Humans find me as a tabby kitten, about five months old. As far as I was concerned, I was normal. However, about a week after they found me, they blindfolded me and laid me on a cold metal table that smelled of antiseptic. I didn't remember anything other than that. Except for the pain.

I remember waking up (I had fainted during the experiment), and finding myself in a cold, heartless cage. Oddly, my mind seemed clearer somehow. My captors (whose name I later learned to be the Nazis) had put some books in my cage. I had never paid attention to what these things were, but I soon acknowledged that there was writing on these pages, which I learned to decode.

There were also other Genos in cages surrounding my cage. We didn't talk to each other very much, but we quickly caught on that the humans guarding us couldn't understand our words. One of the oldest Genos (by terms of staying here) was number 2A3. He had been at the facility for several months, and seemed to know what was going on. He also seemed to know a great deal about the Genos. Generally the newest Geno got information about this place once we arrived and got used to our surroundings.

I remember when I was first there. He started saying about how the humans managed to give us around human level intelligence, and that we each had some kind of unique ability. Not many believed him at first. But then the humans started talking about "Combat training". Like always, 2A3 figured out what was happening.

"They'll make us fight. They'll put us up against all sorts of who-knows-what creatures to find our ability." Like always, we ignored him. Until the humans started taking random cats somewhere. Cats that we never heard from again.

After the first three cats left, we took him seriously. He suggested an escape plan, and we agreed unanimously. That night, we managed to pick the locks on the cage with our claws, and ran down the pathway we had seen the humans take so many times. We ended up on concrete pavement, but it didn't matter. We were free.

The stars were beautiful that night, but we didn't have much time to enjoy them before the flaming arrows started shooting out of the passage where we left. All I smelled was fear and smoke, and the other Genos were picked off one by one as we fled on the unforgiving concrete. There was a Geno ahead of me with a kitten in her mouth. For some reason she could somehow know where the arrows were going to hit, and avoided them. Later I learned she had named herself Psy. I wasn't hit for several hundred yards. But a few seconds later an arrow connected with my flesh.

Fire was everywhere, and I kept hearing the screams of other Genos. The screams that I thought would soon be mine. The dream usually was the same every time, but the screams were different.

This time the screams were Envy's. This snapped me awake to see that there was a ring of fire surrounding the camp. Envy was running toward the town I mentioned, earlier. Why the fire, though? If the Nazis wanted to get me, they would use firearms, not fire. They knew very well that I was immune to it. Maybe they were after Envy?

After a few seconds of thinking, I noticed Envy's step was faltering. I sprang from the fire and ran toward him, just in time to see him start to fall on his left shoulder toward the crimson blaze. I urged my body faster, and got to him several seconds later. However, he was knocked out by the pain. I propped his body on my back, using my teeth to hold him in place. I then raced toward the town.

Was he dead? Did I kill him by asking him to stay?

**Cliffhanger!**

**Envy: She hates me, doesn't she?**

**No, Envy's my favorite character. Oh, and there's a semi-new Geno introduced next chapter! And it isn't 3B6. Semi-new meaning she was slightly mentioned this chapter.**

**3B6: *Is depressed***

**Blaze: It's Ps-**

***Gets out duct tape* No spoilers!**


	4. In which Psy and Falcon are introduced

**New chapter!**

**Envy: Yay?**

**Oh, and I won't be introducing 3B6 for a while. I was thinking of introducing him in this chapter, but didn't.**

**3B6: *Emo corner***

**And I know I'll end up saying this later on, but Stormtroopers are kinda like Nazis around WW2. I know I used the term in chapter 2, and I don't want anyone thinking that they're the ones from Star Wars.**

Still Blaze's POV~

The town was getting in my sight. Envy was fairly heavy on my back, but I still kept running, not stopping until I was at the edge of the town. The town wasn't particularly large, but it still would have burn medicine. I started looking for an alley where I could put Envy. From what I knew about the town from my infrequent visits for food, I found an alley fairly quickly.

There was a spare shirt left around the alley, and I put it on the pavement, and then lowered Envy onto it. From what I saw, he had several second degree burns on his legs, as well as on his left should from where he fell. Oddly enough, there was a darker area of skin on his left hind leg in an odd pattern. It looked like a snake eating its tail around a triangle with three smaller triangles surrounding it.

I sighed. I didn't have any marks, and that was the only way to help his burns that I knew of. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello, Blaze. I thought I sensed you." The voice surprised me, but there was only one who would say that. I smiled, and without turning around from looking at Envy's injuries I responded.

"Psy? I didn't know you were here." I heard Psy then approach me from the side, trying to get eye contact, and then tap my shoulder with her paw, and then spoke.

"Your friend is alive, but very weak right now." At least that was a relief. I pivoted to face her. Her pure black fur greeted me, but her sightless eyes were open.

"Psy, you know that having your eyes open when I'm looking at you unsettles me, right?" She smiled. "Of course I do. In fact, I was hoping you would get over it by now." I sighed. Psy was slightly annoying and blind, but her extrasensory abilities were still useful. She could sense Genos, humans, and she could, in a way, "see" with her abilities.

Unfortunately, her power wasn't very useful in combat. However, if you hadn't seen her before and suddenly saw her milky white eyes, usually you paused, giving her time to escape. Not that anyone had cornered her yet; her ability to find humans chasing her was unmatched, and not even another Geno could track her down. If you met her, it would only be because she wanted to meet you.

"Psy, not that I'm delighted to see you, but I need medicine for my friend."

"Blaze, I don't remember that you collected marks." True, I never found interest to get marks to buy things. Usually the store owner chased me away with a broom, sputtering something about how "Cats are the devil's work".

"I suppose I'll steal it then." I generally got my food stealing from a butcher whom had a tendency to grab cats, slit their throats, and sell them for meat. Whenever I came across these, I dragged them into the woods for a burial. So I was pretty adept at stealing.

"Stealing medicine is different from stealing meat, you know. It's under tighter security because it's more expensive."

I twitched my tail. Envy was fatally injured, and she was just quickening his death. "I'll still do it. I want to help him."

Psy sighed. "I suppose arguing is useless. Feel free to steal it, but don't blame me if they hang up your fur on their wall. I suppose I could help you by watching over your friend. Oh, and I think there is a medicine shop a few blocks down that way," she said, pointing to the right.

I nodded, and started off in the direction Psy indicated.

"Wait, I forgot!" I turned back, and she made a series of whistles and chirrups at a fairly high pitch that made my ears ring. However, I had heard her make that chirping before, and looked to the sky.

It took a minute or two, but soon a cat appeared out of the sky, wings carrying him down. It took him a few seconds to land with the small bag he was carrying, not very big, but enough to occupy his back paws. After a few seconds of thought, he dropped it on my head. Wonderful.

Once I got the bag off my head, I saw he had landed. I smiled.

"Falcon!" Falcon looked at me and smiled. For some reason his ability was that he was half hawk. He had a mainly feline body, but he had feathers on his body, mainly on his chest, tail, and forepaws that melded into wings.

His forepaws were the most coated with tawny, mottled feathers that merged into wings. He was, however, capable of walking on four paws because his wings folded inward when he tucked them against his body, revealing paws on the outside of his wings. His hind legs were scaled, with three large non-retractable talons. He was fairly shy, though, and didn't talk to many others except Psy.

"So you remember him." I nodded. Not many forgot Falcon after they saw him, but I assumed he would have gone off on his own by now.

"Good. He'll distract the shop owner so you can take the medicine. Put it in the bag he dropped on your head" she said with a hint of amusement. Psy generally wasn't this nice…

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Psy tried to feign innocence. "Well, now that you mentioned it, I did sense a package of eggs in the shop." Ah, so that was it. Since Falcon was half hawk, he had a higher metabolism, and needed more food. I nodded. It was a reasonable request.

"Oh, and I told Falcon to stay out of sight." That was also fairly reasonable. He would certainly attract unwanted attention.

I set off, and found the shop fairly quickly, since it was obviously a pharmacy. Falcon had the bag in his talons, and was flying a few inches above the rooftops. I muttered for him to start distracting the owner. He casually dropped the bag over the rooftop he was on. I then heard him perch on a nearby roof and started cawing annoyingly. Sure enough, the owner exited and looked to see the source of the racket. I picked up the bag, slipped over the counter, and looked at the looming stores of medicine. I threw the first burn medicine container I saw (about half the size of my head), and looked around for a refrigerator. It was in the corner.

I threw open the door (luckily it was small), and threw the package of eggs in the bag. After that, I jumped out the shop, and into the nearest alley. I whistled for Falcon, and he stopped calling and descended into the alley. He hovered a few inches above the ground so he could have the bag passed to him. I gave him the bag, and he streaked off to the alley where Psy was waiting. I then set off in that direction.

Psy had already opened the bag when I arrived, and the container and the carton of eggs were on the pavement. I started reading the instructions on the can for applying the medicine. It seemed it was a gel-like fluid that you apply directly to the wound. Seems simple enough. Now all I needed to do was get this stupid top off.

After biting it (no effect), hitting the top with a rock (no effect), and trying to slam it into the wall (this is starting to get annoying), I asked Psy. She put her paw in the bag and unscrewed the lid with almost no effort.

I purred my approval, dipped my paw in the gel, and started plastering it on Envy's legs and shoulder. After this, I sat back and smiled. He wouldn't die tonight.

While I was busy, Psy and Falcon were eating the eggs I brought. My stomach rumbled. Time to eat.

~Time Skip~

Envy still hadn't woken up, but that was fairly expected. It had been only half a day since I applied it. However, his skin wasn't as red, so I considered that an achievement. I looked up at the darkening sky and decided to sleep, since I was tired.

~Third Person (or is it cat?)~

Psy waited for Blaze's energy to dim, representing that she was sleeping. That Geno she brought with her had a strange, inhuman presence that certainly wasn't feline. She didn't want to resort to it, but she needed to use her Dream Stare; He could very easily be a spy.

Falcon was perched on a gutter above the alley, sleeping according to Psy's reading on his energy. This meant everyone was asleep.

Time to begin the Dream Stare.

**Slight cliffhanger!**

**Oh, and there are eight important Genos in the story. So far I've introduced three(five if you count 3B6 and Rhea's partial mention)**

**Please review!**


	5. Life Again

**New chapter!**

**3B6: Still not in it*Emo corner***

**And Happy Holidays!**

**3B6: Do you care about me at ALL?**

**Yes. If I didn't I wouldn't have made you.**

**Blaze: Please review!**

Psy muttered the short chant under her breath, careful not to wake anyone.

"Mind, body, soul. Connecting these are dreams. I request to see the dreams of Envy. "

Psy wasn't used to doing Dream Stare, as she only did it once before. However, she did enjoy doing it; she could see colors, something her Geno abilities couldn't do.

Her telepathic abilities were dim for a few second, submerging her in a world a black. Then she saw his dreams. However, they weren't dreams, but a series of images.

A symbol of a snake eating its tail carved in blood

Red stones in the middle of a circle with strange lines on it.

A human with golden hair. A feeling of bloodlust came with this image.

And dead humans. Lots of dead humans.

These images disturbed Psy, so she withdraw her Dream Stare as quickly as possible, and decided not to tell anyone. He didn't seem to be a human spy. But still, the images were strange…

~Time Skip, Blaze's POV~

I woke up to being poked in the side by a bird-cat. Not exactly how I enjoy starting my day. After being poked eleven more times I sat up and cuffed Falcon with my paw. So then Falcon gave me "Kitten eyes". So I cuffed him again and walked over to Envy.

He hadn't woken up, but his skin was flaking. I took that as a good sign, but wasn't exactly sure. Rhea had showed me how to treat various minor wounds, but she hadn't covered burns due to my immunity toward them. I reapplied the medicine, and decided to join Psy and Falcon in their egg feast.

~Envy's POV~

I couldn't feel anything except a dull throb in my legs and left shoulder. I'd been knocked out twice now, but coming to when I was at the camp was different since I woke up quickly. Right now I could only hear what was going on around me, because I didn't have enough strength left to open my eyes. I decided to wait for my strength to return, so I contented myself my listening to snippets of conversation.

"So you haven't found her yet?" Blaze inquired.

"Nope, not yet. I've been looking for her presence and asking the others, but haven't found her yet." This was another cat's voice, but I didn't know whose.

"Have you asked Charge? He's the one who travels the most." Charge? Was that another Geno?

"I asked him about a week ago. He hasn't seen any other Genos, either." That was Strange Cat again.

"I'm surprised the dogs the Germans have haven't found you. I know you're hard to find, but you've been here a while."

After a while this got boring, so I thought about other things. Like why the hell I was a cat. There weren't many valid reasons about how I happened to be one, but I did hear that you needed a toll to go through the Gate. Maybe this was my toll? To come here wanting blood, but in a form where killing was near-impossible. It would certainly make sense.

Which means there's no way out of this form, so basically I couldn't do what I came here for; killing Hoenheim. Just wonderful.

~Blaze's POV~

Psy casually flicked her ear in Envy's direction.

"I think your friend's awake. His energy readings aren't too high, but enough for him to be conscious."

Conscious already? I didn't know much about burns, but for most cats it would take at least a week to wake up. Maybe his power was increased healing?

~Envy's POV~

I heard footsteps coming toward me; a body plunk down, and start to purr.

"So you're awake. That's great!" Blaze. Had she been watching me the whole time? Wonderful. The one person (ironic, but true) whom I know turns out to be a stalker.

"Hello? Envy? Can you speak?" Not yet, you crazy stalker!

"Ennnnvvvvvyyyy. Wake uuuuuppppp." She said, poking me. I growled. It sounded more like a grunt, but she did hear it.

"You're up!" If I was really up, I would be trying to kill you for annoying me. And stop poking me, for crying out loud!

After a few minutes she stopped the barrage of pokes. Probably because Other Cat told her to knock it off. I'm starting to like Other Cat.

"Blaze, stop looking over him like that. He won't get up for several hours, and when he does, he won't be entertained by the fact your face is a foot away. And besides, we're low on water." Wait, Blaze was staring at me? Wonderful.

Other Cat muttered something about some water several blocks away, and I faintly heard them walking away.

I quickly got bored, and decided to formulate a game called "Kill the bastard who abandoned me". I was on #53(slather meat juice on Hoenheim and stick him in a cage with hungry Briggs bears), and assumed several hours had passed when they returned. By that time, I had regained a small portion of strength, enough to open my eyes and attempt to walk for a few yards, but not daring to leave the alley. From what I could tell, it was five in the afternoon when they came back, each panting slightly. It seemed Other Cat had black fur and permanently closed eyes. Was she blind?

"You think we lost them?" Blaze inquired

"Yeah, we did. They think we disappeared on the other side of town, from where they currently are." How the heck did Other Cat know what was going on around the other side of the town?

"Psy, when do you think Falcon's going to be back from hiding the water bottles we stole?" So Other Cat's name is Psy?

"About ten minutes. He's around halfway there. Oh, and Envy's awake." Okay, now I'm confused. I thought Psy was blind!

Blaze trotted over to me, purring. "You're awake! Sorry we took so long, some Stormtroopers found us and we had to lead them in a different direction."

"Stormtroopers?" I didn't know what a Stormtrooper was. It certainly didn't exist in Amerstris.

"A soldier. I would have figured you'd know at least that. Do you honestly know _anything_?"

"Falcon's here." It was Psy speaking this time.

Suddenly, something cat-sized jumped off the nearby roof of the alley. It was…a cat? It certainly didn't look like one. It was covered in feathers, and its front leg position reminded me of a bat's posture when grounded. And did I mention the wings?

Blaze looked at my surprised expression. "Oh, you haven't met Falcon? Granted, not many have. Psy never lets you see her unless she wants to be seen."

Falcon looked at the small cardboard box a few yards away. "Eggs?" His voice was quiet and low.

Psy nodded. "Sure. Just don't eat too many. On that note, do you two want any?" I muttered a yes, while Blaze purred and started licking her paws. It seemed eating eggs involved bashing your paw (claws extended) onto the pearly surface of an egg. It took a while to perfect, so as a result, most of it splattered on the ground, and I had to lick it up. The whole process took about an hour, and by that time it was getting dark.

I curled up and tried to sleep, along with Blaze, Psy and Falcon. However, once I was about to sleep, Psy suddenly stood up.

"The Nazis are coming."

~3rd cat/person/Geno/whatever POV~

4F8 muttered to his sister 4F9 to stay awake. He didn't want her drifting off to sleep. To sleep means you were venerable. And if you were a venerable Geno, you were pretty much dead. However, 4F9 didn't share his point of view. In fact, she was surprised he barely needed to sleep, and when he did, he was still half-awake.

However, 4F9 was sleeping, much to his annoyance. Prodding her golden pelt had a good chance of making her annoyed, and then she would just go back to sleep on the earthen forest ground. At least the clearing in the forest they were temporarily staying at had a clear view of the stars. They looked so much better out there. Whole constellations were lost to the cities due to light pollution.

He could recognize almost all the constellations, and loved seeing them move across the sky. Sometimes they spelled letters, words, or pictures. He hoped that that wasn't his Geno ability. It seemed rather stupid, but if it was, his sister's might be something even more idiotic. Whatever his power was, he wanted it to be strong, hopefully stronger than his sister. He smiled, and then started grooming his silky black and grey coat under the stars.

**4F8: I'm in before 3B6! Ha!**

**3B6: *Still in Emo corner***

******A new Geno's in the next chapter! Yay!**

******3B6: Me?**

******Nope. Oh, and I'm going to my relatives' house for the holidays(about a week) the day after Christmas. So don't expect an update for about a week and a half.**

******3B6: Will I EVER get included in this story?**

******Yes, but not right now. Maybe in about five chapters.**

******3B6: *Deathglare***

******And in case you didn't notice, foreshadowing is used in this chapter! And my kitty looks cute under the tree!**

******Envy: You have issues.**

******I have a lot of issues! Which ones are you talking about?**

**Envy: Short attention span and Hughes ****syndrome.**

**Blaze: Hughes syndrome?**

**Envy: Obsession over something.**

**Blaze: Ah.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Flight

**Psy: Sorry for the slow update. The authoress got Okami for the holidays and is addicted.**

**Don't say just "Okami"! Say "Okami, the best video game ever!"**

**Psy: I rest my case.**

"Nazis? Are you positive, Psy?" Blaze exclaimed, eyes open and alarmed

"I'm sure as heck sure! They'll be here in several minutes."

Blaze started pacing "How'd they find us?"

"I would assume it was from our water theft earlier."

"That would make sense, but how do we get away? Envy isn't strong enough right now to run away! Any ideas?"

"Actually, yes. Charge is on one of his midnight trips. If we could somehow get his attention…"

Falcon stuck his head out of his "perch" on one of the roofs on the alley. "The fireworks store near the medicine shop? We could send up fireworks." Psy and Blaze whipped their heads around.

"Good idea, but how do we activate them? I've never made it a point to play with fireworks." I wasn't surprised Psy didn't use fireworks. She couldn't see them, so why bother?

"I have. I experiment with them a lot, actually. They're fun to blow up." I wasn't surprised either that the pyro was the one who was immune to fire. "You just need a spark or small fire."

Falcon peered down from the roof. "You'll need a few minutes to set up the fireworks, but the Nazis are coming in a minute. You need to hurry."

"Okay. I'll try to set off the fireworks. Falcon, could you try to divert their attention? It only has to be for a few minutes." Falcon stopped peering and I heard paws tapping the shingles of the house he was previously perched on.

Blaze looked at Psy. "Could you try to get on the flattest possible ground once the fireworks set off?"

"Okay, but I'm not exactly accustomed to the fireworks' energy readings. It might take a minute."

Blaze dashed off, and I covered my ears in preparation for the earsplitting noise. I didn't see many fireworks in my life, but the noise annoyed the crap out of me several times when I was at the underground city.

~3rd cat/person/Geno/Martian~

Blaze found the shop fairly quickly (it helped that the sign was lit up at night).

Its structure was nearly identical to the pharmacy, but its stock couldn't be more different. However, the owner was at the counter, waiting for customers. It was fairly hard to knock out people with feline paws, but luckily Falcon had decided to make a ruckus nearby, which was just what she needed to get the firework rocket set up.

There was a model firework up on the counter, facing toward the sky. Blaze smiled. Just what she needed. Now if only she could find something to light the end. It had to be around here somewhere!

And then she heard human footsteps behind her. The owner must be coming back! Crap. She still needed something to set it off!

And then she saw the Thermite in the back of the shop (**A/N: Thermite is highly flammable and easy to ignite**). She might as well try to use it. She clenched it in her jaws, and put it on the counter, and started smashing it with her paw repeatedly. It took a few tries, and the owner was around five yards away from the shop, but she caught the end on fire. She scampered away, waiting for the explosion.

~Envy's POV~

I heard the (very loud and annoying) explosion a minute after Blaze left. Psy tapped my shoulder and beckoned with her paw to follow her. We ended up in a small section of flat pavement nearby. In a minute, Blaze caught up with us, panting heavily.

After that, I heard the hum of a motor. At least I thought it was a motor. It was fairly loud, so it had to have come from something big. After it got to the deafening point, I turned toward the source, which was the….sky?

There seemed to be a dark shadow partially blocking out the moon. And it was headed straight for us. A second before it hit us, Psy yelled to jump. Surprisingly, I got out of my shock and jumped. I landed on a cold metal surface when my paws touched what I expected to be ground. Was I ON the thing that tried to murder me?

It was dark out, but I could see the thing was flying about fifteen yards above the ground. Naturally, I yelled for the thing to let me down. I did get a response, but it was from something behind me.

"Stop screaming. Charge'll get us down alive." Claimed a voice fairly hard to hear over the motor in the background. Wait, that was Psy's voice! What was going on?

"But this thing can't possibly fly! We'll all crash!" I risked turning around, and nearly fell off the yard-wide surface I was on. Psy and Blaze were standing on it, without a care in the world!

"You seriously doubt me? I'm better than most human pilots, and this is Grumman F6F Hellcat you're standing on, one of the best planes out there." Now the voice was coming from behind me again. I turned around for the second time and saw a feline shape inside a glass dome.

Blaze chuckled. "I can tell you haven't met Charge before. He's a wizard with anything technical, particularly planes. On that note, could we come in the cockpit now?"

"No. I hate you all and want to eat Psy." Charge sarcastically claimed. "You can come in once I think we're not being tailed. Psy, do you…?"

I could see Psy's ears pricked, her tail twitching. "We're being tailed all right! Only one, but it's pretty big, and has weaponry."

"What kind? Torpedoes, bullets or bombs? And where is it?" Psy was still for a moment, then proclaimed "Bullets and bombs, but it doesn't have any bombs at the moment, and it's at seven o' clock, about three hundred yards away and gaining fast!"

"Any estimate on length?"

"About ten meters if you use metric."

"Then it's a P51 Mustang! Blaze, cat nearest the cockpit, and Psy, get in the cockpit NOW!"

"It's Envy!"

"I don't care! Get in the cockpit!" He tapped a button with his paw and the side of the glass dome facing us opened. I suppose that was the cockpit. I tentatively stepped in, and Blaze followed. It was fairly large and covered with buttons where Charge was sitting. Some were flashing, and there were dials encased in glass alongside the buttons. The cockpit was about three yards across, with some pillows in the back. Psy was still outside the pit pacing, and suddenly stood still.

"It's less than one hundred yards away and firing!" Psy claimed, panicked.

"Get Falcon away from the plane and tell him to rendezvous at the town fifteen miles north of where we currently are. As far as I know, Marrow's still there. I'll navigate away from these guys." Psy nodded and chirruped a few times, and Falcon (whom was on the opposite side of the flying machine that we were picked up on) veered away.

Charge flicked a few buttons with his paw and we increased speed, as well as the motor noise. However, this added noise wasn't enough to drone put Psy's scream.

I looked out where she was, and I saw a red stain on her ebony fur spreading. She then lost her balance and fell off the plane.

~Third Person/Geno~

Falcon stopped flying in his tracks. He had a strange psychic connection with Psy. It wasn't powerful, but he could feel the general direction of her and her energy. And that energy was nearly extinct, and he could feel her falling.

And then the energy went out entirely. Was Psy….dead?

No, she couldn't be. Not now. She couldn't die. She helped him, and he couldn't even save her.

With these thoughts racing around his head, he forgot how to fly.

Plummeting toward the ground, he thought 'Psy…..thank you for being there for me.'

~3rd Geno POV switch~

Rhea growled. Damn humans with their damn Shamballa who just had to kidnap her because they thought she was the key to this damn 'Shambala.' They had her in a heated cage. She figured it was heated because of her ability that she had recently discovered-turning moisture in the air into ice. Her captors generally treated her kindly, but she had to stand on a massive circle once a day and activate her power. There was always a woman watching over her, and she heard her called something like "Ekhert" or something like that. Every time she failed to do something when her power was activated, the lady said something about a "Great Serpent" failing to appear.

Her cage was about ten yards away from the circle, and from what she could see on the circle, the building was massively tall. She started licking her paws, waiting for her meal that should be served soon. I the meantime, she might as well groom her coat.

She was a tri-colored cat, and many mistook her for a tortoiseshell cat. However, she was a torbie, which meant she had slightly tabby-like black stripes on her coat, whose main color was a light brown on the verge of being a dull orange. Her coat's main color, however, was fairly obscured by the stripe of black on her spine, and black stripes on her flank. Her tail was a grey-black with her spine's stripe continuing to the tip of her tail, with horizontal black stripes every few inches.

On her legs, her main color was slightly more broadcasted, but still fairly obscured by horizontal black tigerlike stripes, with white socks on her paws with a white splotch on her chest as well as a snow-white underbelly to match. Her head was subtly varied between her main color and the grey-black on her tail, with an orange area on her jaw and the customary "M" on her forehead that all torbies have. She observed her coat through the critical jaded eyes.

It seemed that the person was coming back, and she could match the smell that came along with him as ham. Her mouth started watering, and as the human tossed it through the bars of her cage, a thought occurred to her.

Does Blaze know I'm kidnapped yet? As far as I know, she thinks I got lost. I hope she finds me soon…

**Cliffhanger!**

**Psy: *Steals Okami game***

**NOOOOOO!**

**3B6: Am I in the next chapter?**

**50% chance, 60% if you get Okami back from Psy.**


	7. Starlight, Star Bright

**Blaze: The authoress has Charge hooked on Okami now.**

**But Okami's fun!**

**Charge: Yes, it is.**

**3B6: I have a brief mention in this chapter! Yay!**

3rd Geno POV

4F8 stared at the sky, mesmerized. The stars seemed to slowly take on the aspects of letters, spelling out an eleven word chant.

"Starlight, Star bright,

First stars I see tonight,

Give me strength and give me might."

As 4F8 recited this, he saw the stars twinkle in response, with the Great Square of Pegasus shining brightest. He also noticed a faint light coming from under him. He stared at the ground, looking for the source, only to suddenly realize it was his legs, with small white specks on his fur slowly gaining in luminosity.

After a few seconds, the glow spread from his legs and started to climb his fur, all the while glowing a bright snow-colored white. Once this light had dominated his flank, the light started to pool on his body, turning slightly dimmer as not to be blinding.

And then it slowly spread to the air slightly outside his fur, slowly molding into a shape. For him, it was a fairly familiar one, one he learned about when he decided to learn the constellations.

It was the shape of Pegasus, the majestic white winged horse of Greek mythology.

The light had lifted him off the ground now, and was slowly taking on more detail as the seconds passed. It was the size of a regular horse, and he estimated its wingspan to be around twenty feet. He decided to see if this form could walk. He took a normal step and the body of light responded by mimicking his movement. It seemed that it responded to his every thought, and was as mobile as his feline body. He wondered if he could fly.

And in response, the wings opened and flapped, lifting him several feet in the air. He smiled, and decided to see how high he could fly with this power. He started to increase his flapping, but barely got twenty yards in the air when he was hit by a speeding mass of fur and feathers. The shock made him lose his concentration, and the light surrounding him vanished, leaving him free-falling.

They say cats can fall almost impossible heights and still land on their feet, alive and well. However, this has never been tested on a cat in psychological shock.

4F8 responded quickly, righting himself so his paws would distribute the impact, but Falcon wasn't so lucky. 4F8 landed on the earth, thinking that he was fine. Fine at least, until Falcon landed on him. He heard a sickening crunch, and felt weight on the middle of his spine.

4F8 rolled the lump of fur off of him and decided to take action in the morning.

~Envy's POV~

After seeing Psy plummet toward the ground, Charge flipped out and increased the speed of the machine. I know because I was nearly blasted off my paws.

Blaze approached him, deciding to see where in hell we were going. She took a look at the sky and proclaimed "Charge, you're crazy."

I was curious and decided to take a look at the sky myself, and what I saw freaked me out. Charge was heading for a massive storm cloud.

"STOP THIS THING! WE'RE GOING TO GET FRIED!"

"No, we won't" was Charge's calm reply.

"YES WE WILL!"

"I modified this plane. We won't. If anything, it'll shake our pursuers."

"I doubt you."

"If we get fried, then you may eat me."

"I don't think you're very tasty."

Charge ignored me and kept flying casually through the cloud like it didn't matter while lightning crashed around us. At first I thought we were surely going to be fired, but after a few minutes, I relaxed from the lack of being electrocuted. At least, until the thunder hit the machine.

A bright flash illuminated the interior and I freaked out. Blaze stared at me.

"Charge reinforced the exterior to absorb thunder. It won't hurt us, you should calm down." I could vaguely hear amusement in her voice. Surprisingly, she was correct. After a few more minutes, the cloud passed, and the glass dome offered a nice view of the stars. After a few minute, Charge suggested we sleep for a while. I stepped back onto a pillow in the back and surrendered to the blackness.

~Time skip~

I woke up to frantic screaming in the front of the machine for me and Blaze to wake up. When I opened my eyes, I was met with the smell of smoke and the fact that there was a fire about a yard away from me. Blaze was sitting on the fire, trying to smother it, I guess. Only the fire was surrounding her so she looked like the Face-Eating Cat from Hell (Wrath once brought home a cat. Every time it saw me, it attacked my face. EVERY TIME. However, it wasn't on fire)

The fire didn't seem to be spreading, but I could see from the dome that the ground kept getting significantly closer. Charge kept pushing buttons frantically, and the machine leveled out a bit. However, we were about five feet off the ground when that happened in the middle of a forest. While I was huddling in the back, hoping the machine wouldn't kill us, I felt a small jolt, along with Charge claiming that we landed.

"Envy, could you move the pillows outside? They might burn." Was Blaze's response to landing. I grabbed one of the five pillows in the back and was debating where to put it when I noticed the dome was open. I threw the pillows one by one out of the plane, then jumped onto the wing and onto the ground.

A few minutes later, Charge and Blaze followed. And for the first time, I got a good look at Charge. It was fairly dark in whatever that machine was called, but he was a longhair cat whom was covered in grey fur except for his legs, which were a combination of yellow and white, with his eye color somewhere between gray and blue.

Charge surveyed the machine for several minutes, until he proclaimed that we should have the fire burn itself out, and go to the nearby town that we agreed to rendezvous with Falcon earlier, which was about half a mile away.

"So, why are we rendezvousing with Falcon here?" I asked

"Marrow's here." Was Charge's reply. "He's one of the Genos; you'll definitely know him when you see him."

I didn't know how exactly I would know, but I just decided to keep it to myself and think up new ways to torture Hoenheim.

**OKAMI!**

**Envy: She's still hooked on that?**

**Falcon: Please review!**


	8. In which Marrow is introduced

**New chapter! Stupid Kai keeps beating me through Yoshpet.**

**Envy: We don't care.**

**3B6: I'm finally introduced!**

~3rd Geno POV~

4F8 growled, annoyed at the ceaseless prodding of his side. He finally got annoyed enough to open his eyes, and saw 4F9's face about six inches away from him. This was enough for him to scream and stumble about a foot away from his sister.

"Why is there a strange cat here?" 4F9 could be fairly demanding of him, even though he was just barely older.

"He crashed into me."

"You know you're making no sense, right? Nobody crashes into each other at night, since there aren't many humans that can beat a cat at night speed-wise."

"He crashed into me from the sky, not the ground."

"I highly doubt that."

"Look, I was flying, and..."

"You can FLY?" She asked with disbelief

"I guess... it was kinda sudden."

"Can you do it now?"

"Okay..." He turned to the sky, pink with the sun just risen and recited the chant. However, nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening."

"Strange, it happened earlier..."

"Okay, now what about that cat? It seems to look like a hawk. It has feathers and everything! Do you think it's injured?"

"Well, it _did _fall on me, and I think I heard a crunch..." But 4F9 was feeling the strange cat for broken bones, not listening to him. She didn't know much about medicine, but she could easily find broken bones, probably because 4F8 kept getting them broken.

"I think his right hind leg's broken, but that's all!" was 4F9's exclamation. She then started poking him. "Wakkkkeee upppppp kittttttyyyyyy. Waaaakkkkeee uppppp." 4F8 wasn't sure how unorthodox this was, but nothing happened, and decided to look around for something to eat.

~Small time skip~

When 4F8 came back with two mice hanging by their tails, he saw that the strange cat was sitting up. 4F9 motioned him over. "I think he's in a state of shock, or something like that. He woke up, but all he'll say is 'Psy.'"

~Third person/Geno POV~

Rhea looked through the bars of her steel cage. The cage was built on a heater to prevent her powers being used and escaping, so it just had thin bars crisscrossing, leaving square-inch gaps for three hundred and sixty degrees. Through her thin metal prison, she saw the newcomer, also in a cage. Strange, she thought the humans just put cats and dogs in cages. She guessed she was mistaken.

He was fairly short, but larger than her, so his cage was larger and a direct copy of her own. He had golden hair, with a weird cowlick in the middle of his forehead. And he kept banging on his cage and saying words that the authoress is censoring for the sake of the rating. She hoped the banging would cease after an hour or two, she wanted to actually sleep tonight.

"Why do you have me here? I'm not Jewish, so there's no reason for you to keep me here!"

The Ekhert lady came up and smiled.

"Because you're our ticket to Shambala, along with the Great Serpent, of course."

~Envy's POV~

It took a while to get to the town, mainly because Charge tripped over _everything, _and I kept stumbling, since my paws were still burnt. But we did get there eventually. It was fairly larger than the last town we were at, but Blaze just said that "it would be easier to escape from people, because they don't know the streets as well as Marrow." And yet I still don't know whom Marrow is. However the town probably had some food, and Blaze seemed to know her way around fairly well.

"Me and Rhea stayed here for a month or two," she said.

"You keep mentioning Rhea. Just who is she?" I asked.

"An old friend. She doesn't have any powers yet, but I named her that because she didn't like being called a number. We were kept in the same lab, in cages next to each other. However, she would be dead if Psy hadn't carried her out of the lab. Most Genos that tried to escape died by being set on fire by flaming arrows. She's like a sister to me, and she got lost a few months ago. She was very good with herbs, but extremely stubborn at the same time. I've been asking everyone where she could be, but nobody knows." So Rhea was her friend. At least that made sense.

"In the time I spent here, I met Marrow, and found his hideout. He generally hides in a fairly hard to find area, so it should be in the same condition as last time I visited." So Blaze knows Marrow, and where he lives. I wondered if there were any other Genos living there. And I was fairly curious where then name Geno came from.

"Blaze, I was wondering. Why do you call yourselves the Genos?"

"When we were in the lab, we heard the word "Genocide" a lot, generally followed by looking at maps and sinking pushpins in. We figured it had something to do with us, so that's what we named ourselves." Genocide? I'd heard that term a few times. I just had to remember where...

Blaze smiled, and walked a few paces forward. "We'd better go the the hideout before anyone spots us." And started walking in the same direction, on the outskirts of the streets. After a while(my paws were still burnt, and it took a while to walk) we arrived at a small alley with a solitary trash can.

"I thought you said his hideout's hard to find."

She nodded. "It is," she said, tapping on the trash can. The trash can's hollow tones were faint, and after a minute, I thought she was completely insane.

At least until a small section of the surrounding brick wall turned, much like a revolving door, and a cat emerged from behind it.

He was a dark brown, around the color of fallen leaves, and fairly muscular. He looked normal, except for the blades protruding from the lower area of his front legs. They appeared to be made of bone, and looked a lot like the waves a child draws, with the curved area near his paws, with the length horizontally being an inch at most. I guess he was Marrow.

"Envy, this is Marrow, or number 3B6 if you want. He's fairly good at fighting, but he's-" Blaze was cut off by Marrow staring at me and yelling "He's a Nazi spy!"

"Paranoid." she finished. "Don't worry, he thinks everyone's a Nazi spy at first. Anyway, can we come in now?" Marrow looked at me. "I suppose, but don't tell the spy any of our plans." He said, moving aside.

His underground hideout was fairly large, about the size of a small house with only one floor. From what I saw, there weren't any Genos living there. It reminded me of Ishbal, with the Ishbalians hiding around like rats. Suddenly I remembered what Genocide was.

It was what had happened to the Ishbalians, it was mass execution. I motioned for Blaze to come over.

"I remember what Genocide is. Genocide is mass killing." Blaze stepped back.

"But, but... that means...we were created to kill?"

**I just read a random fanfic and found out that there's going to be another FMA movie!**

**HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPY to the power of fourty two**

**Envy: It's called the scared star of Milos, or something like that.**

**Charge: Why to the power of fourty two?**

**Because it's the answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything.**

**Blaze: Will you tell us why you called our group basically a shortened version of mass killers?**

**No.**


	9. The Underground Hideout

**Hello again!**

**Envy: The authoress had better not annoy us with her Okami progress...**

**No, I'm just fairly happy because school was canceled because of snow!**

**I keep forgetting to put in a disclaimer, so:**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own the Genos.**

~Rhea's POV~

4F8 looked at the cat, whom was sitting up, but only repeated "Psy."

"Psy. Is that your name?" Slowly but surely the cat shook his head.

"My name is Falcon." He said this quietly, so they could barely hear him.

"Falcon? So, why are you here, Falcon?" 4F9 inquired

Falcon didn't respond. 4F8 glanced at 4F9. "I'll try asking this time."

"Where's Psy? Is he your friend?"

"Psy..is dead. And Psy's a girl" was Falcon's response, again fairly hard to hear.

"So you're alone?" This time 4F9 was inquiring.

"No...I have friends. I need to rendezvous with them." This time, he spoke louder, but just barely.

4F9 looked at his leg. "You won't get anywhere with a broken leg, you know."

Falcon shrugged. "I'll fly."

"Do you want help getting there?"

Falcon looked at the pair. "I...guess. The rendezvous is about five miles away, though."

4F9 looked at 4F9 "Can we go? Pretty please?" she meowed, while looking as adorable as she could.

4F8 looked at both of them.

"I suppose, but don't go off doing anything dangero-" he was cut off by 4F9 squealing happily.

~3rd Geno POV again~

Rhea looked at the boy trying to pick the lock for the fourty-third time that day. He was pretty persistent, but he didn't have any skills when it came to that sort of thing.

She heard some mild curses, and figured he failed, just like the previous fourty-two times. It was starting to get mildly irritating, but she was a cat. She couldn't tell him to knock it off, even if her life depended on it. Though she did want to whack him, hard. He was getting extremely annoying.

Rhea rubbed up against the cage's side that connected to the boy's. Maybe that might get him to stop. He didn't notice her at first, so she meowed, which seemed to get his attention.

"Hello, kitty," he said in a cooing tone, and started to revert to the baby-speak that Rhea hated.

"Are you a cute widdle kitty-widdy? Yes, you are a cute widdle kitty." Rhea couldn't stand humans when they did that. It was a serious insult to her intelligence.

~Envy's POV~

Blaze took a few steps back from me.

"Are you sure that's what it means?" I nodded. I'd heard the term used to describe Ishbal enough to know what it was.

"Makes sense, though," was Marrow, whom I forgot about until he spoke. "And we shouldn't tell the spy that, you know." Blaze cuffed him. "For the last time, he isn't a spy!"

"Okay, okay, he isn't! Now stop tackling me!" Blaze, fed up with him, had begun to tackle him. "Anyway, if they weren't planning on using us for genocide, I highly doubt that they would go through the trouble to make super-powered cats in the first place!" Blaze retreated into a corner. I didn't blame her; when I was first a Homunculus and found out about my shapeshifting, I couldn't believe it either.

Charge glanced at me. "Oh, yeah, I forgot you're new. Blaze'll probably sulk for an hour or two, then go back to being Little Miss Sunshine. Psy said something about that happening once she found out she was one of the three survivors of the big escape from one of the labs."

"Labs?" I didn't remember Blaze mentioning labs at all.

"Yep. It's where we got our abilities. We were also given a number, which we generally referred to ourselves as until we got our powers. Let's see...I think the first number's the lab you were given your abilities in, the second's the number Geno given abilities that month, and the third's the month you were given abilities in."

"No, you mixed up the second and third numbers. The _third's _the number given abilities in that particular month, and the _second's _the month you were given abilities," Marrow butted in. "Honestly Charge, sometimes you're the most forgetful thing I've ever met, dogs included." Charge growled at him, then pounced onto his back, nipping affectionately at his shoulder. Marrow then started trying to shake Charge off, making sure to not hurt him with his blades. I looked at this, and walked toward Blaze, whom was watching the display from the corner.

"Don't worry about those two. They're basically big kittens with mutant powers," Blaze claimed. She seemed to have gotten over her initial shock of what the word genocide meant. "I figure that we'll be here until Falcon comes, so you might as well explore and make yourself familiar with this place."

Since it seemed that Charge and Marrow wouldn't stop wrestling on the floor anytime soon, I decided to heed Blaze's advice. The underground area was pretty big, about one hundred yards by one hundred yards, with several rooms branching off the one where Blaze, Charge, and Marrow were in. I looked around, and found about five rooms total.

One was fairly large and had padded mats, so I assumed it was the bedroom. Another had various cat dishes, and another had couches and rugs. The fifth had a massive bulletin board covered with sketches of planes, with the floor littered with various scrap metal. I figured that this was where Charge made improvements to his machines. The final one I assumed was the bathroom, and stayed away form. After a bit of exploring, I figured that Charge and Marrow should have stopped wrestling by now.

On the way back, however, Blaze bumped into me. She looked in the direction I was going. "Don't bother. They're still wrestling. They've been known to do it for hours. Hopefully Falcon will get here soon. Those two are generally pretty crazy together."

"So, when do you think he's coming?"

Blaze shrugged. "I don't know how fast he can fly, so I assume about a half week or so."

**There might be a big ice storm soon, so please don't kill me if I don't update quickly.**

**Rhea: Snow!**

**Actually, it's more sleet than snow. Sleet's worse, since you can lose power, and you can't throw snowballs at your friend.**

**Rhea: ...oh**

**Reviews are welcomed, as always!**


	10. Rendezvous

**Sorry for being a tad slow updating, I got a new video game, and was playing it when I should've been writing.**

** On another note, they released the english names for pokemon Black and White. I'd be happy, but one of my favorite pokemon in the generation got a horrible name in my opinion.**

**But at least my favorite pokemon in the generation's name stayed the same!**

**Blaze: ...you're a pokemon dork.**

**Yes I am!**

"So...where's the rendezvous?" Falcon hadn't been too specific with the location, and 4F8 was curious.

"About five miles north now."

"Umm...so which way's north?" 4F9 asked. She didn't know as much as 4F8 when it came to directions, since he generally navigated. 4F8 looked at the sky, the sun's powerful glare on the left, but it was still fairly cool since it had recently risen.

"This way," 4F8 claimed, pointing in the direction at a ninety degree angle right to the sun. "The sun always rises in the west and sets in the east, so it's this way." Falcon looked in that direction for a second, then bent his unbroken legs and lifted a foot in the air, at the same time unfolding his wings. With a few quick flaps, he was about three yards in the air.

"Are you coming?" It was three simple words, and 4F8 nodded, heading into the somewhat dense undergrowth, 4F9 trailing behind him. Luckily, the forest was only thick around the ground, so losing track of Falcon was very unlikely. However, there aren't vines, thorns, and various roots attempting to trip you in the sky, so Falcon often had to slow down and wait for 4F8 and 4F9 to catch up to him. After an hour or so of this, they found a small town.

"So, is this it?" Falcon swooped down and landed, wincing in pain as his injured leg had weight put on it. "Yes. Psy and me spent a few months here once. The other Genos should be here."

"Other...Genos?" 4F9 cocked her head. From what they knew, they, along with Falcon were the only Genos.

"Yes. There are five others. Blaze, Marrow, Charge, Rhea, and Envy. And then there's Psy. But Psy...died." He was quiet after this, and lead them into the alley and knocked on the trash can.

~Envy's POV~

Marrow suddenly perked up, and ran to the hallway-area that connected to the alley. He returned a few minutes later with three other cats. One was Falcon, but the others I hadn't seen before.

The first one was female, and her short-hair coat was a white-ish yellow. The other, whom seemed to be glaring at everyone, was small and black with minuscule white flecks dotting his entire body.

"I'm 4F9, and this is 4F8." Since they had a number, I figured they were Genos.

"So, you don't have powers yet?" Blaze inquired.

"4F8's got a weird star-related power. I don't know how it works, though. I was asleep when he used it."

"I only used it once. I recited a short chant and had some kind of light-hologram surround me."

"Did it have mass?" Charge seemed fairly curious about his ability, and seemed to be interested in finding out more about it.

"...What?"

"Was the light-hologram solid?"

"Yep."

"Interesting. Just wondering, have you named yourself yet?"

"Named?"

"Once you find your power, you generally name yourself something related to it. I can emit short, low power, electrical bursts from my body, so I call myself Charge."

"I didn't name myself yet. But I turned into a weird hologram of Pegasus, and the constellation is part of the..." he went on to list a bunch of galaxies and ended up giving an in-depth explanation of how the universe started, and I stopped listening after about a minute and started thinking of ways to torture Hoenheim. I was around Way #165(Throw him in a room with Wrath for an hour), when 4F8 stopped talking.

"I suppose since I turned into Pegasus, and the main galaxy in that constellation is the Andromeda galaxy, I suppose I should name myself Andro."

~3rd Geno POV~

Rhea was starting to get annoyed with all the people that this weird group was bringing in. First some kid who couldn't be older than fifteen, and now a man. He reminded Rhea of the kid brought in earlier. Maybe they were relatives? He had the same hair color and eyes, so she assumed that they were, in some way, related. However, he was tied in a chair instead of a cage, and she noticed that the captors paid particular attention to tying his hands and checking his pockets. They put him on the opposite side of the kid, for the sake of everyone's sanity. The kid kept swearing every time the man was brought near.

Rhea heard some faint footsteps, and a women appeared. She had blond hair, but she was fairly intimidating at the same time. She approached the man and smiled.

"Van Hoenheim, from what I've learned, you know something about the Great Serpent. It would be wise if you told us. Of course, if you fail to tell us anything, this boy," she jabbed a finger a the golden-haired human, "Might just be badly injured by the time we're done."

"Who do you mean by the Great Serpent? And why do you want it?"

"To cross over to Shamballa, of course. The Great Serpent originally comes from there, and according to legend, it should show us the path."

"You mean Envy?" The boy blurted out.

"If Envy is a massive serpent from Shamballa, then yes."

"Is this Envy here? In this world?"

"He went through the Gate, so I figure he is here."

The women smiled. "Interesting. Do you know where he is?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I could make your life living hell if you're wrong."

"He's telling the truth," the man cut in, "You don't know where the Gate'll drop you."

~Envy's POV~

Charge glanced at 4F9.

"Does she have any abilities yet?"

"No, she doesn't. I'd know if she did."

"Interesting. I figure that since your powers emerged recently, hers will sometime in the near futu-." His sentence was cut off by a large noise that reminded me of one of Kimblee's explosions.

" was that?" Blaze inquired. Charge was still for a second or two, then spoke.

"Oh crap. I think this town's being bombed!"

**Dun dun duhhhhh**

**Envy: You just loooove cliffhangers, don't you?**

**Yes, I do.**

**And it's only twenty days until the new pokemon games are out! YAAAAAAAY! **


	11. Of Cats and Humans

**Another update! And there's a massive, yet extremely predictable plot twist coming!**

**4F9: Yaaaaaay!**

**Envy: As long as she doesn't kill us all. The authoress has been known to do that.**

**...Maybe I am, though I'm probably not going to.**

~Envy's POV~

"Everyone out! The structure isn't designed to withstand explosives!" Charge rushed out, slightly panting from yelling to get away from the base. There were three of the flying machines overhead, circling the town like hawks. Charge glanced at them for about a minute, then quickly started meowing the statistics of the machines.

"There's two A.W.38 Whitleys, and a HP.52 Hampden." Wait, there were two different machines? I looked at the sky, but all I saw was that one had a smaller wingspan.

"And how might that help us?" Blaze looked confused.

"They're both bombers, and can carry fairly heavy bombs. I believe they can carry about six thousand pounds of bombs between them. The HP.52 Hampden can fly slightly faster than the A.W.38 Whitleys, and in addition, the A.W.38 Whitleys can also fly much higher."

"We run, right?"

"You're correct, Blaze. From what I can tell, they'll just bomb this town, since they have an extremely limited number of bombs, and both are associated with the United Kingdom, so they probably don't have a base nearby. So if we get out of this town, they probably won't think anything of a few specks running in the distance." Charge motioned to the road. "This way's fastest to get away."

"I know a town area a few miles away with a place we can hide," Falcon faintly whispered, "Me and Psy hid there once, and I'm pretty sure the place in reinforced against bombs. It's a massive tower, so I don't think we'll be found."

"Andro, do you think you should use your power? I was asleep last time you used it, and really want to see it!"

"The people will notice it, 4F9," Andro sighed, "I'll use it once we get a good distance away, plus I only think it works at night. It's around noon now."

"Come on," Falcon murmured, "this way," pointing to the road Charge motioned to.

Charge nodded and dashed away from the base, the other Genos and me following in close pursuit.

~Small time skip~

When given half a chance, NEVER walk anywhere with 4F9.

She asked every minute if we were there yet.

Literally. After(according to Marrow) the hundred and sixty-seventh time, Blaze snapped and threatened to leave her behind. Which shut her up for about twenty minutes.

"Are we ther-" Andro cuffed her with his paw.

"No." Charge, whom was a good distance in front of us, sat and waited for us to catch up.

"The stars are beginning to come out, Andro," Charge meowed, "Why don't you try to use your power?" Andro debated it for a second, then muttered an almost inconceivable chant under his breath. Suddenly, light began to surround him, deftly taking the shape of something resembling a lion. Charge turned around, amazed.

"Amazing! I assume the form changes from night to night?"

"I don't know...this is only my second time doing it," Andro paused and glanced at the sky, "But I see the Nemean lion's constellation, not the Great Square Of Pegasus, so I assume it's based on what constellation's in the sky."

"Are we there yet?"

"We'll get there when we get there," Charge sighed.

"Which is when?"

"When we get there."

"Can you be more specific?"

"No." This fairly effectively got 4F9 to be quiet again for another ten minutes.

~Small time skip~

After about an hour, the tower Falcon talked about became visible. I was surprised that it was so tall, dwarfing most of its surroundings easily. Falcon swooped down and hovered about a yard off the ground.

"That's the place."

~3rd Geno POV~

"So you don't know where the Gate will drop you? That's inconvenient at most, and we can easily lure it out. I hear," the woman smiled, "according to legend, it has a hatred of the one whom created it. And according to my sources, the one whom created it was you, Van Hoenheim. So it would make sense that if we wanted to attract the Great Serpent, we would just make it known that we have you."

"So what am I doing here? I have nothing to do with your stupid plan," the boy interjected.

"If the Great Serpent dislikes Hoenheim, perhaps it will be even more pleased by his son as well." Rhea was fairly surprised by this answer; she thought they had been there as hostages, but she never expected that her captors were following such an extravagant plot.

~Envy's POV~

Once we were at the tower, all of the Genos flopped over on their sides in exhaustion. I was fine, though. After a few minutes of the others' panting, Falcon landed, bracing himself the cold steel framing to support his injured leg.

"The area we can get in's pretty hard to reach, so it isn't guarded at all, at least last time I checked."

"Guarded?" Marrow inquired.

"Yeah. I think it has some kinda connection to the Nazis. I saw a few swastikas in there, but other than that, I don't think they're that dangerous."

"So...the entrance?" Marrow asked.

"Right. You've got to climb one of the trees near a window," Falcon demonstrated by jumping in the air, flapping his wings, and perching in a nearby tree. I looked at the tree for a minute. Falcon was about fifteen feet up, perching on the first branch that overlooked a nearby window. I could easily get up to there if I was in my human form, but of course the damn Gate took my shapeshifting. Marrow glanced at it and pounced, using the bone blades on his front legs to secure himself, and quickly made it up using his blades to haul himself up. Andro was next, still in his Nemean Lion form, which I was starting to get jealous of, even if his partial shapeshifting powers had severe limits. He easily scaled the tree, but tearing deep gashes in the bark while doing so. Once he got up to the branch (which was about a yard wide), he turned back into his regular feline self.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Andro shouted, amused.

Determined not to be outdone, Charge dug his claws into the bark and started to progress his way to the branch, though was much slower than the previous three. I jumped on the bandwagon and attempted to climb. It was a few minutes before either me of Charge reached the top, mainly because it was so damn high off the ground and was painful on my shoulder blades. Once we got up, the only ones left were Blaze and 4F9.

"Come on, sis!" Andro encouraged. After a second, 4F9 started stumbling up the tree at a fairly slow pace. Blaze was still on the ground, glued to the spot.

"Blaze, come on! The guards might find us if we stay too long!" Falcon meowed.

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Maybe. Now get up here!" Charge meowed, annoyed. Blaze glared daggers at him, then started to climb the tree just as 4F9 scrambled up onto the branch. After a few minutes Blaze managed to get up on the branch as well.

"This way, "Falcon murmured, "They never fixed the broken window, s owe can easily get in. Just make sure not to yell or do anything loud that would attract attention." He jumped in, and all of us momentarily followed.

From what I could see, we landed in a storeroom, obviously untouched for a while due to all the dust and one of the Genos sneezing a few times. It was fairly dark, with no light save for the window. Falcon glanced around, then relaxed.

"Nobody's touched it for a while, and nothing's been touched since my last visit, even though it was about a month ago. Good."

**I did some research on planes for this chapter. Did you know that a lot of FMA names are based off World War Two aircraft? I know there's the 151 Mustang, Heinkel 111, and a few others.**

**And the new pokemon game's coming out soon!**

**Envy: Pokemon nerd.**

**I know! Though the Japanese names are better than the English ones.**


	12. Inner Dragon

**Just a quick warning, since the new Pokémon games are coming out in a few days, then next update might be late by a day or two.**

~3rd Geno POV~

"But your idea makes no sense!" The boy interjected, "if you wish to inform Envy that you have us, then you'd have to publish it everywhere, and you'd probably end up in an asylum. Not that I care."

"You've only been here about two years, correct? Then you probably don't know there are many kinds of magic, unknown to most humans," she said, whipping out a fairly old-looking book, "take the Egyptians for example. Their magic was used more for communicating with their gods, though it uses the same basic principle, which is using an existing link between two beings to alert each other of their presence." She walked up to the man tied to the chair, held the book up, and started a long and complex chant in a language Rhea suspected was Ancient Egyptian due to her previous speech.

Slowly, pinkish-purple marks began to appear on the floor that looked to Rhea like a circle with various lines and markings in it, with most of the markings being symbols. About a minute or two into the chant, she stopped.

"The Great Serpent knows of your presence and location now. All we have to do it wait."

~Envy's POV~

After Falcon found some salted ham in one of the crates, we all ate. Though a few minutes later, I felt dizzy and had a headache. I figured it was the meat, but none of the other Genos seemed to be stumbling around like I was. I sat down and figured that if I closed my eyes, the pain might go away, but when I laid down and closed my eyes, I heard someone talking.

"Oh, Great Serpent, we have your creator." So the voices in my head have Hoenheim. Lovely. "If you wish to extract your vengeance upon him, we are in Germany, and are known as the Thule society. Your creator is in the Great Tower, around the town of Munich." the voice repeated itself a few times, which mainly ignored. I had no idea why the hell it called me the Great Serpent, but it did say something about "My creator," which I assumed was Hoenheim. Only I had no idea where the hell Munich was. I did remember Blaze saying something about being in Germany, so I was in the general area.

"Blaze, do you know where Munich is?" Blaze thought for a second, then told me to ask Charge or Marrow.

"Marrow, where's Munich?" Marrow paused for a second, then replied.

"I'm pretty sure it's about a mile away. Why?"

"Just wondering." So that means... the tower I'm in right now is the key to my revenge. I waiting until none of the Genos were watching, and then sneaked out the door.

From what I could see, the door to the room I was in a minute ago was connected to a balcony with a lot of doors, which explained why the room was fairly untouched. There wasn't anyone on the balcony, but there was a flight of stairs leading either up or down. Since it was more likely that someone looking for me would be in a more obvious place, I decided to go toward the ground floor.

~3rd person POV~

Dietlinde Eckhart looked up from her chant, fairly positive that the Great Serpent had received her message. Now she just needed to wait.

After about a minute, she could have sworn she heard footsteps on the stairs. She dismissed it as paranoia. Though after a minute, a green cat with striking violet eyes showed up on the bottom step. It glanced at the captives, then suddenly sprinted toward van Hoenheim, not even noticing the transmutation circle the Society was hoping to utilize to get to Shamballa under its paws.

At least, not until the circle had some effect on it. It stopped suddenly in the middle of the circle, ears perked. Then, slowly, crimson sparks began to dance across it body while its fur took on a more metallic, scale-like form. Its body was getting much larger, but its legs were getting less prominent, and grey wing-like appendages were coming from its shoulder blades, while its ears were morphing into bony spikes behind the head. There was a fin-like structure slowly forming on its spine, the same color of the wing-like things protruding from its shoulder blades.

By now, it was a massive green Leviathan around a hundred feet long, with glowing violet eyes.

The Great Serpent.

~Envy's POV~

I glanced at my body, which had changed into a massive Leviathan. Well, at least my shapeshifting had returned, even if it was at a fairly awkward moment. And at least in this form I could actually kill someone, something feline claws weren't very useful for. I lunged for Hoenheim, who was tied to a chair, but once I got close to him, I changed back into a cat. And in case you didn't know, if you're a massive dragon several feet above the ground and suddenly turn into a cat, you end up falling toward the ground. Luckily, I don't think I broke anything when I landed, though I was confused. I figured I got distracted, and focused on my dragon-like form.

However, nothing happened, but there was a woman standing over me, smirking. She put her hands down to grab me, so I stumbled backwards and ran toward the stairs. Though when I ran over the transmutation circle on the way there, I turned into a serpent again. The woman looked up my form and withdrew something from her pocket that was about the size of her fist and bright crimson(1). She held it above her head, chanting something I didn't understand.

I roared and attempted to swat her with my tail. However, before I felt the satisfying _thump _of my tail hitting her body, my tail was immobilized. I glanced at it, and it seemed the item she had in her pocket was some kind of yarn, which she managed to wrap around my tail. Her chant continued, and as she chanted, the yarn, on its own accord, continued twining itself around my tail. I roared again, louder this time.

~3rd Geno POV~

Blaze, half asleep, was quickly awakened by a very audible roar.

"Whatwasthat?" Charge mumbled, half awake.

"Aliens! They've come to suck our brains!"

"Marrow, enough with the conspiracy theories. They aren't true," Charge responded.

"Both of, you shut up. I want to see what's happening," Andro growled, pushing them both aside and head-butting the door open. He walked out of the room for a minute cautiously, gasped, then ran back into the storage room.

"There is a massive flying snake in the tower."

"It's an aile-"

"SHUT UP!" All the Genos filed out of the storage room and onto the balcony, and all were fairly interested in the fight taking place beneath them. The crimson thread was slowly creeping its way up the serpent's body, with glowing pink marks appearing on its tail. Despite the serpent losing the battle, the Genos didn't interfere. After all, humans were stronger and had guns.

It wasn't until Charge noticed a fairly familiar Geno in a cage on the ground floor that the woman with the thread had some significance.

"Rhea? They caught her? But I thought she got lost..." Blaze stammered, looking at the cat she regarded as a sister.

**1- Ariadne's thread, from the Greek story about the Minotaur.**

**Envy: Remind me why you put random mythology references that nobody understands unless they study ****archeology.**

******Because I like to.**

******Blaze: ...that's not a good reason.**

******For me it is.**

**On a side note, ****reviews**** are appreciated.**


	13. Equivalence

**The new Pokémon games are awesome! *Starts going on about how cute my favorite Pokémon are when animated***

**Charge: Can we get back to the fanfiction now?**

**Not until I tell you how annoying it was to get a Female Sniv-**

**Envy: I like duct tape. Very effective.**

**Charge: This chapter contains blood.**

~3rd Geno POV~

Blaze sprinted down the stairs, Marrow closely following her. The stairs weren't plentiful, so they ran down them in a matter of seconds. Rhea, however was across from the dragon and the woman attacking it. Luckily, she was fairly distracted by the massive serpent, so they managed to slip past. The boy in a cage next to her eyed the cats, but said nothing.

When both of the Genos reached the cage, Marrow braced one paw against the cage, and pounded the edge of his bone blade against the cage. Blaze was fairly worried that the noise would attract the woman's attention, but the dragon roared at the same moment Marrow's blade broke the cage. Rhea bounded out, eyes blazing with rage.

"BITCH!" She screamed. Even though the humans couldn't understand what she was saying, they got the general idea when Rhea charged for the woman, digging her claws into her ankle. The woman's eyes darted from the broken cage to Rhea, and then to the Genos responsible for setting her free.

"Get the cats! Now!" All the Genos' ears perked at this statement, and Marrow darted for the exit, but as it turned out, that particular exit was where the humans decided to stream out. Marrow held out a foreleg as a warning, but was quickly shot at. Blaze ran to him, fearing the worst, but it seemed to be a tranquilizer dart. Unfortunately, she caught the eye of one of the humans with a blowgun, and after a second, she started to feel dizzy. She glanced at Rhea, and found she detached her teeth from the woman, and was lying on the ground, a dart in her shoulder.

The human smiled at his accuracy, which had hit all three cats in their shoulders.

"I doubt that there are just these three. Search the whole area!" Dietlinde Eckhart ordered, lifting her head from her chant, which was slowly ensnaring the massive Leviathan.

"Yes, madam!" The soldiers, about twenty in number answered. They quickly scored the ground floor, and then marched upstairs, to the storage rooms. They heard a quiet meow, and the faint sound of pawsteps.

"Up here!" One of them shouted, and they nodded, each opening a storage room. Most were cat-free, but at the end of the hall…

"The cats are in here! Come quickl-" he was cut off as a ball of feathers attached itself to his face, meowing at the top of its lungs. One of the soldiers with a blowgun shot into its shoulder, and it instantly collapsed on the ground. Three cats sprinted out of the room, but were swiftly cut off by the soldiers on both sides of the balcony that gripped the sides of the circular structure.

One of the cats, a longhaired gray one with yellow-colored fur on its legs, bit the ankle of one of the soldiers. A dull yellow aura surrounded the cat for about half a second, and the soldier collapsed. Another cat, a black one this time, looked at the window showing the sunrise anxiously, meowed something, but nothing happened, and was quickly sedated.

The grey cat dispatched about three more soldiers before falling unconscious due to the blowgun, leaving the yellow one. It glanced around before running into the storage room, leaving it trapped. It backed up several steps once the first soldiers streamed into the storage room, eyes wide with fright. A dull yellow aura surrounded her, similar to the grey one, but glowing exponentially brighter by the second.

A bright flash engulfed the room, and everyone room was temporarily blinded, save for the cat, who darted out of the room, only to be faced with one of the humans with a blowgun. She quickly fell victim to the sedative.

~Time skip~

Blaze groggily woke up, vaguely alarmed that she was in a different place then where she was last. There were lines and symbols under her paws, and the massive serpent was above her, forced into a circular position. There were other Genos, most barely awake, and the boy who occupied the cage next to Rhea, and the man still strapped to the chair in the middle.

And there was the woman, with a gun in her hand. Blaze wasn't alarmed, but that fact might've lay in the fact that the dart was in her shoulder. The woman smiled, aimed her gun, and pulled the trigger.

Blaze just looked, wondering who got shot, than noticed it was the man. The man had a crimson mark on his chest, quickly spreading onto the floor. He collapsed in his chair, the blood pool reaching the boy, who started to scream as the marks on the floor went from being black to being pink.

The serpent turned its head and smirked.

"Serves you right, father," it said, laughing. A split second later, a bright flash occurred in the middle of the circle, about halfway up to the serpent. However, after a second it began to grow dull.

"Needs more power," the woman muttered, fixing the gun so it pointed lower. A shot rang out, and a voice exclaimed something between a yowl and a scream. A quick glance revealed itself to be Andro, shot in the leg. The glowing intensified, revealing a bare black outline of a gate, slowly opening. After a minute, it opened, revealing a dull white-yellow glow.

Blaze glanced at Andro, who was inspecting his right foreleg.

"I'll be fine," he muttered, relived.

The light quickly branched out, engulfing the circle. Once the dull glow stopped, all Blaze saw was white. The shock of this, combined with Andro being injured, wore off the sedatives.

"Hello, there." Blaze spun around, to be faced with an albino human figure outlined by black.

"Who…WHAT are you?"

"I am God. I am One. I am the universe. I am Truth. But I am also," he said, pausing for a second, "you."

"You scare me."

"You were sucked up by the Gate, which leads to Amestris. However, to gain something, something of equal value must be lost. I must take something you enjoy. In your case, it is being in that feline form."

"So….I'm not going to be a cat anymore?"

"Yes and no. You'll see when you get there. Your friends will sacrifice similar things, and most, like you, will sacrifice their feline bodies. However, another will sacrifice something different, as he values his blood, not his body." He smiled, disappeared, and Blaze stood facing a massive gate, which swiftly opened, engulfing her in shadows that ended in what Blaze thought were hands.

**Cliffhanger fest!**

**Envy: I hate you.**

**Sorry the update's late. *Goes back to Pokémon***


	14. Sinful Blades

**Chapter 14**

**OHGATEIUPDATEDAWEEKLATEI'MSOSORRY!**

**Envy: You let a Plot bunny manifest itself into a story again, didn't you?**

**Maybe. *Hides new fic and new Pokémon game behind back***

**Charge: Traitor.**

**And I threw in a few Brotherhood elements. Please don't kill me, even if you previously did for the slow update.**

~3rd Geno POV~

Andro glared at the scenery. He could've sworn that a minute ago, he was in the massive, spiraling tower. But now he was chest-deep in puffy white snow. And to cap it all off, he was feeling dizzy. The weird figure said something about "taking his lifeblood," whatever that meant.

At least he could see a light up ahead, even though it was faint. Light meant fire, which meant civilization. Which usually meant warmth, which he currently desired. He just had to keep going, covering the hundred or so yards to the light.

*insert page break*

Oliver glanced at the sentry, who reported a cat. Of all the tales, a cat! A cat outside, to add to her disbelief. No cat could end up next to the Briggs base from Central without freezing to death. However, when she walked down to the entrance, she was greeted by an unconscious ebony-furred cat just a few yards from the base.

"What will we do with it, Major?"

"We have been having a mouse problem recently," she muttered, unsure. The cat was badly injured, and there was a blood trail leading a fairly long distance from the base.

"The cat's obviously a survivor, and it'll help the mouse problems. Let it in."

~Line break~

Marrow sighed, rather annoyed at how the day had gone. First he'd found out that travel to other dimensions was possible, therefore proving 10% of his conspiracy theories, but that to travel to other dimensions you had to pay a price.

Which had been that he'd be turned into some random combination of a cat and a human. He still had his feline ears and tail, and his body was covered in inch-thick fur, but at least his blades were unharmed, though they were about an inch larger. He figured it had to do with his size ratio.

But what really irked him was that some weird religious group knocked him out and had him captive. From what he could tell, he'd been tied up (with rope, and they made sure not to tie it near his blades) for an hour or two, since his hands were fairly numb. From what he could tell, he was in someone's bedroom, with the former occupant being female, since the walls were painted a rather sickly shade of pink, matching the bed (which he was currently on) and furniture.

At least they put pants on him. He disliked the rather scratchy fabric, but he knew that if he went out in public, the first thing they'd notice (besides the cat ears, tail, fur, etc) was nudity.

"What should we do with it?" Marrow's ears perked as he heard some faint chatter through the fairly thin walls.

"It's a demon. It should be purged."

"How do you know that it's a demon?"

"Its sinful blades."

~A wild LINE BREAK appeared!~

Dietlinde smiled as her view of the tower was abruptly replaced by what she could only describe as an underground complex. It was just…massive. She couldn't see the sky, but she could see a massive pile of boards and glass randomly strewn about the massive area. She figured that it used to be an underground town.

If it was underground, then it might have secrets. She smirked, nudging one of the large boards strewn across the floor. Most boards were demolished, showing only splintery remains of what they used to be, but a few were relatively intact.

According to her research, it would only take a second or two to demolish the place if she activated the circles she tattooed onto her palms, which she quickly activated. She wanted to see how strong this science of theirs was.

Several cannons materialized out of the floor, shooting lethal cannonballs at the wood, which was swiftly obscured in dust and smoke. Once it cleared, only the round, black instrument of destruction remained. She smirked again, transmuting about five more cannons, which proceeded to blast anything within their radius to smithereens.

Minutes later, all that remained was several massive piles of splintery boards, barely recognizable as what they previously were. However, at the edge of the splinter mountain was something silvery. Eckhart warily approached it, and noticed in her amazement that it was a safe, albeit one whose door was practically falling off its hinges. Upon closer inspection, it contained a diary and a small canvas cinch sack about the size of a closed fist.

_Notes_

Eckhart glanced at the book's title. It was fairly self-explanatory, but if someone had gone to such lengths to hide it…

_Homunculus-Immortal human, obtained via human transmutation. To create one, you must force the failed transmutation to have physical contact with a Philosopher's Stone. Usually an incomplete Stone is used due to the fact that a complete one is currently nonexistent._

Eckhart mused over the writings, amused. Perhaps she could use these "immortal humans" to dominate this world.

_Homunculi have few weaknesses, though Homunculi have a tendency to lose a large extent of their abilities whenever they are exploited. _

_-remains of the human attempted to revive_

_-stabbing through nodes and Ouroboros_

_There can only be seven Homunculi, each with an Ouroboros in a specific place._

_Pride-left eye_

_Lust-area above cleavage_

_Greed-left hand_

_Envy- left thigh_

_Gluttony-tongue_

_Sloth-above left breast_

_Wrath-sole of right foot_

_Even if the previous Homunculus dies, the next one created in its place will have its Ouroboros in the same area, but the powers will most likely vary (i.e- if Wrath's hypothetical power is fire control, it dies, and another human transmutation occurs and the corresponding Sin is Wrath, its Ouroboros will be on its foot, but its powers will most likely vary from the previous Wrath's)_

_However, there can only be seven Homunculi alive at any given time. If a Human Transmutation occurs when all seven Sins are presently alive and is given a Stone, it will not become a Homunculus._

_All Homunculi have an additional power besides immortality, usually something useful in battle._

On the back of the page was a diagram showing an intricate circle and some random elements.

_Water, 35 liters_

_Carbon, 20 kilograms_

_Ammonia, 4 liters_

_Lime, 1.5 kilograms_

_Phosphorus, 800 grams_

_Salt, 250 grams_

_Saltpeter, 100 grams_

_Sulfur, 80 grams_

_Fluorine, 7.5 grams__  
__Iron, 5 grams__  
__Silicon, 3 grams_

_As well as a Philosopher's Stone._

Eckhart's eyes widened slightly. The limitation of seven immortals wasn't very hindering, but you needed something called a Philosopher's Stone to create one, which was an issue, since she had no information to go by. She sighed, but her attention was quickly demanded by the canvas sack. She opened it, and several crimson stones spilled out the top.

Philosopher's Stones.

**I believe that makes two Brotherhood elements I added, though there will defiantly be more Manga elements later.**

**Grell: Let me paint you with pretty, pretty red!**

**Envy: …Grell's not in FMA. What's he doing here?**

**Because he's my favorite Kuroshitsuji character. He's more gender confused then you, so be happy.**

**Envy: ?**

**He constantly refers to himself as an actress and stuff like that.**


	15. Human Ties

**Charge: …where's the authoress?**

**Andro: I think she's in front of the computer staring at Kuroshitsuji. **

**Blaze: At least this chapter's on time.**

Blaze's pupils automatically expanded due to the intake of light, and she glanced around at her surroundings.

From what she could tell, she was in a fairly large room, with a desk in the back of it.

_Click._

Blaze looked to the left, and noticed a blonde woman holding a gun to her head.

"Don't move, Chimera." Blaze froze, deciding to obey the woman.

"Good. Now, can you speak?"

"Can you understand me?"

"So you can speak. Interesting. How'd you get here? I saw a flash of light and you ended up here."

"I don't know…where am I?"

"Central. And you're avoiding the question."

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is a white void." The woman's eyes slightly widened; she'd heard about the Gate from the Elrics, but she never assumed that a Chimera could use Alchemy to open them. And there was the fact that she didn't seem at all impaired…

"Two more questions: Who are you, and are you a cat-human Chimera?"

"Blaze. And what's a Chimera?"

"A fusion of two species."

"I don't think I am one, then. I'm just a cat."

"You appear to be a Chimera. You look human, only with a tail, ears, and fur…" Blaze glanced at her body, alarmed.

"But…I was a cat…and I don't have clothes on…" The woman sighed, opening the coat closet, revealing fairly worn military uniforms.

"You can use these for the time being," she muttered, handing one of the smaller ones over to Blaze, who gratefully put it on.

"Thanks…what's your name? And have you seen any weird-colored cats around here?"

"Riza, and I haven't seen any cats around here-my superior doesn't like them very much."

~Line break~

Eckhart grasped the book and sack, wondering how she would get out of the area. Ever since she got to Shamballa, something seemed to be abnormal, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Oh, well. It was something blowing boards up with cannons could easily obscure. She touched the ground, watching as a cannon materialized for about the tenth time since she crossed over to Shamballa, reveling in the smell of gunpowder blasting its way around the underground area.

'_The technology was certainly advanced here,' _she thought, '_the cannons don't even make the slightest noise, even when they go off._'

~Line Break~

Marrow sighed, twitching his tail in annoyance.

The bigots at the church had moved him, though it wasn't an improvement-they'd moved him directly outside the church, where the children could throw sticks and rocks at the 'demon'. At least he'd been given proper clothing, but still, he was pretty sure he'd have an assortment of bruises later.

"What are you all doing?" A girl asked, pushing herself through the small crowd. She was fairly short with black braided hair, up in a bun on opposite sides of her head, wearing a pink robe. She was accompanied by what Marrow thought was a small black and white cat, but it looked just too uncatlike to be one.

"We are cleansing the demon of its sin," claimed a middle-aged man, who Marrow assumed was the head of the church.

"It's not evil," she muttered bluntly.

"It was marked by Hell-its blades are proof enough of that, without having the appearance of a Chimera."

"It still isn't evil."

"You're a little girl; you don't know what you're talking about."

"It isn't evil," she repeated for a third time.

"It's a demon sent from Hell to destroy us! If we don't cleanse it, it will take our souls!"

"Throwing rocks at it won't cleanse it."

"It is still tainted."

"It's just a cat."

"It's a demon. I'll prove it to you-they can't die, you see." He smirked, picking up a fairly plain steel sword, swinging it to test its weight.

"That'll kill it!"

"It's a demon-it cannot die unless we purify it," he said, slowly walking towards Marrow, whose eyes widened in fear.

"STOP!" The girl grabbed something out her robe, flinging several objects at the ground in front of Marrow while swiftly placing several of the same objects on the ground in front of her. Once this was done, she drew what Marrow thought was a circle. She placed her hands on it, and the circle abruptly started to glow a pinkish color.

Suddenly, the ground around Marrow quivered, sending what he thought were pillars jutting out of the ground. The priest halted, bewildered by what had suddenly transpired. The girl took this opportunity to get next to Marrow, sawing at his bindings at what he thought was a spearhead. It took several seconds for her to completely saw through them, but she managed to do it.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing his hand, being careful not to touch his wrists.

~Line Break~

Evidently the Gate's idea of a joke is to throw me in a form I hate. I did not ask to be part of that godamned transmutation, but of _course _I had to pay the price.

It could be worse, but still, I hate the form of William. I hate my past.

And of course the Gate decides that I have to be trapped in this form. Though at least now, I can get some Stones, which should correct this issue, giving back my healing and shapeshifting abilities.

I glared at my body, which was clad in my preferred form's clothes, unable to shapeshift. But at least I might be able to get some Stones from Dante.

At least Hoenheim is dead. I don't know about Edward, but he should have paid the price, so he'll be dead soon.

And with that, all my human ties are severed. Now if only I could get some Stones…

**Another Brotherhood element-for those who don't read the manga/watch Brotherhood-**

**1- Watch it.**

**2- Mei can use Alkahestry, a form of Alchemy centered around healing.**

***Goes back to secluded corner to watch Kuroshitsuji***

**Envy: The authoress is THAT obsessed with Kuro-whatever? **

**It's a good anime! And it's on par with FMA as my favorite anime!**


	16. A Silent World

**Sorry for the late chapter. Long story short, I forgot about break, and I didn't bring the laptop, and once I got home, I ended up reading Kuroshitsuji instead of writing. Sorrysorrysorry.**

**I don't own FMA. **

Charge stared at himself. This was beyond scientific explanation. Parallel worlds had been brought up rarely, though some recent books spoke about them in depth. First, cats turning into humans were highly illogical-their DNA structure was completely different when it came to their body and, to a much lesser extent, their minds. Granted, their brains were more like a human's than a dog's were, but still…

Cats were not humans. Humans were not cats. This should be scientifically impossible. And the scenery-changing from inside a massive building to a forest should also be impossible. It could be a parallel world, but even so, that still made next to no sense. Eckhart was insane, and her plan should've failed.

Magic didn't exist.

It was unscientific. Granted, he couldn't deny the massive dragon, but still…

He certainly couldn't deny the fact that he was a cat-human hybrid. Human base, cat ears, tail, and he was pretty sure-he flexed his hand experimentally-yep, claws. He was also covered in two-inch thick long fur, the colors of which mimicked his feline markings-grey with white-yellow fur on his arms and legs.

Perhaps this was an illusion? It would make sense; that might explain everything, but from what he knew, the current technology wasn't up to par enough to do that. And besides, who'd use it on a couple of cats?

He sighed. If he sat down thinking, he might miss out on figuring some things about this world out. He tried to pick himself up on all fours, but failed miserably, with the end result being him falling into the dirt. He tried again, this time trying to stand in the more appropriate "human" fashion, which worked.

He tried walking next-the idea of only using two legs, not four had always appealed to him-but he ended up losing his balance after the first three steps. After several tries, he though he figured it out, and he wasn't falling every other step, but he still held his hands out for balance.

The forest wasn't overpopulated with trees like some he'd been to, but there were enough leaves on the ground to mask foxholes and tree roots.

But even with all the leaves, it was pretty hard to mask a child with a red jacket.

~Line Break~

Eckhart _knew _something was wrong. She just knew it. She'd only spend ten minutes in Shamballa, but it was just too quiet. Maybe she was being watched?

"Show yourself," she shouted. To her, though, she heard nothing. Not even her scream.

_Why? Why can't I hear myself? Am I…deaf?_

_Was this the so-called price?_

She attempted to regain her composure, but was failing miserably. She slammed one of her hands onto the ground in frustration, forgetting that her transmutation circles would activate, creating another cannon, which blasted in the opposite direction of Eckhart. Even if she was deaf, she still had the bag of Stones, so she could still raise a miniature army of Homunculi, and take over the world. Though there were some kinks in her plan-who'd perform the transmutation? Eckhart certainly wouldn't. Though, according to her notes, alchemic ability was fairly common, so she could always force someone else to do it. That and the fact that she needed the materials necessary to transmute one. She could easily demand them, using the person's life as a bartering chip, but that could attract attention. But then again, the ingredients were household objects-she could easily obtain them without difficulty.

All she had to do was get out of this place, which was easier said than done due to its vastness. However, after wandering for several hours, she'd managed to find an elevator. She tapped the "above ground" button, and the elevator lurched and began to move up.

The elevator came to a halt, and Eckhart cautiously climbed out. There weren't any guards protecting the entrance, but it was hidden behind a bookcase, which Eckhart easily pushed aside.

There wasn't anyone present in the halls, either. Luckily, they were fairly easy to navigate, and within a minute Eckhart was outside, looking at the sprawling streets of Central.

Now, to find some Alchemists…

~Line Break~

Oliver looked over the feline sprawled on the floor. He seemed to have some unworldly luck, seeing as he managed to get to the Briggs fort, despite what she figured was a bullet wound and the freezing temperatures outside the fort. And even with the wound, the cat was limping around that base.

However, he had an odd habit of looking up at the night sky-which was redundant due to the fact that the almost constant snowstorms always obscured the night sky and its stars.

~Line Break~

"Mind staying here for a moment, Blaze? I need to contact my superior, which will take a minute." Blaze's ears pricked at this, but she stayed where she was while Riza got whoever her superior was. A few minutes later, she heard the definite clicking of two pairs of shoes approaching the door.

One of the humans that entered the Riza, but the other wasn't. He wore a military uniform like Riza and had short black hair, but what struck her was the eye patch over his left eye.

"Blaze, this is Roy. Roy, this is Blaze," she said, Roy glancing at her ears.

"Riza, you know I don't like cats. Why did you bring a cat chimera here?"

"Because she somehow managed to get here. I don't know how, but it involves that Gate." Roy paled at the mention of the Gate, but regained his composure after a second or two.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"There was this lady and this massive circle," Blaze started, both of them staring at her like she was crazy until she finished.

"And that's how I got wherever this place is," Blaze finished. She was fairly surprised that they listened to her whole story.

**Once again, sorry for the late chapter. On the plus side, I read a chapter in a manga that has somebody killing zombies with a lawnmower! **

…**I have an extremely sadistic mind, don't I?**

**Envy: Yep.**

**Blaze: Seconded.**


End file.
